


Love and Friendship From Other Words

by TristanIsGay



Series: S.E.I.J [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, cross-fandom, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanIsGay/pseuds/TristanIsGay
Summary: Kanna see's a couple of people that don't seem right. Tohru and Kanna go to see if they're lost and they so are. So they bring them in a random Chaos ensues.





	Love and Friendship From Other Words

**Author's Note:**

> So I plan on making this a small series cause this is a funny idea. Prepare for a mix of characters falling in love with people from the other universe and jokes that break the fourth wall.  
> Btw, I watched the dub of both of these animes. So. There might be a few things that seem off. If it related to the sub.

Kanna sat at the window, looking down at the people walking. Tohru was humming as she cleaned up the house. Kanna swung her legs, taking in the view that was oddly calming. She tilted her head when she saw two men walking around. They looked like they didn't know where they were. Kanna turned.

"Lady Tohru?"

"Yes, Kanna?" She said with a smile. She stopped her actions and walked over to her. Kanna pointed at the two men. 

"Are they lost?" She asked. Tohru hummed and looked at him. 

"Yeah, I think they're in the wrong anime," Tohru said and put a finger on her chin, thinking. 

"Should we help them?" she asked and tilted her head. 

"Hm." She paused for a second before throwing her hands up "Sure!"

"Why are we yelling?" Kobayashi whined as she sleepily stepped out of her room and the two turned to her. 

"Good morning, Miss Kobayashi! There are two men out there in the wrong anime." She informed her with a smile. Kobayashi paused for a second before sighing and sitting on the couch. Go help them

"What?" 

"The wrong anime!"

"You say that like it makes sense," Kobayashi said, still confused.

"Come on just let us help them!" Tohru insisted, puppy eyes and all. She sighed

"Fine...I'm going to regret this."

"Yay!" Tohru exclaimed, "Let's go, Kanna!" She said before running off

"Okay," she said and began to run off after Tohru.

-

"Maybe we should ask someone for help?" Victor suggested.

"What are we gonna say? 'Hello, we woke up in a random hotel room and realized we have no idea where we are'" Yuri said and crossed his arms.

"Well, it never hurts to ask," Victor said, looking over at him. 

"Hello!" A high-pitched female voice said. The two screeched and turned around to see two girls. Very brightly dressed girls. The two paused for a second and processed the looks of the two girls. 

"Their hair is colored," Victor mumbled

"That's what you noticed?" Yuri asked and turned to him. 

"You two seem to be in the wrong anime!" The lady with a maid outfit said.

"Oh. That makes sense." Victor smiled.

"No, it doesn't!" Yuri yelled. "You're kidding, right?" He asked looking at the girl. 

"Nope!" She smiled. Yuri paused.

"I have to be dreaming." He said and rubbed his forehead. 

Victor held out his hand and smiled widely at the two. "I'm Victor!" He exclaimed. "Who may you two be?"

"I'm Tohru!" She said and smiled, shaking is hand. 

"Like the dragon?" Yuri said. Tohru gasped and threw herself at Yuri. Hugging him. 

"Yes! How did you know I way a dragon?" She said and giggled. Yuuri squirmed. 

"Get off of me!" He yelled, trying to get away. 

"Don't mind him. He's always angry." He said before kneeling down to the smaller girl. "And what's your name young lady?" He asked.

"Kanna." She replied softly. 

Victor practically melted. "Oh my god. You are so cute!" He exclaimed happily. 

"Thank you." She said and looked up at him. 

Yuuri was still trying to run away. "Get off of me weird maid lady." He said and finally managed to push her off but at the cost of falling to the floor. "Victor, how are you okay with this?" 

"If you can't control it why fight it?" He said and shrugged. "Oh, this is Yuri, by the way." 

"Don't tell them my name!" 

"He's a feisty one." Tohru giggled.

"Don't talk about me like I'm a dog!"

"How about you come up to my place! I can cook you something!" Tohru suggested. 

"Oh, that would be great!" Victor said.

"No! They could be murder's!"

"Too bad, you're coming," Tohru said and grabbed his wrist.

-

"I hope aren't overwhelming those people." Kobayashi sighed as she sipped her coffee. She jumped when the door slammed open and a 4 people ran in. Kobayashi turned to see who it was, hoping it wasn't strangers. She sighed when she realized that she didn't know the two other people.  

"Get off of me!" Yuri yelled.  Tohru closed the door and hummed. "Welcome to our happy home!" She smiled

"Welcome to our happy home!" She smiled.

"Tohru," Kobayashi said. Tohru turned to her. "Let go of him." She said sternly. Tohru pouted but did it anyway. She sighed. "I'm sorry about that. She goes overboard."

"All I wanted to know is where we are and how to get home!" He yelled. 

After a bit of yelling and trying to calm the blonde man down. Kanna, Kobayashi, and the two men were all sitting as Tohru made some food. 

"Now, tell me what happened," Kobayashi said. 

"Well, I decided to take a nap and next thing I know I woke up in a hotel room next to him. We walked out and nothing was familiar. Then-" Yuri was cut off by the bathroom door swinging open. A man with wet black hair and glasses ran out. He thankfully had a towel covering his lower half. 

"Yuuri!" Victor said and smiled, waving his hand. Kobayashi practically screamed. 

"You know him?!"

"V-victor? Y-yuri? Where am I?" He asked anxiously and looked around.

"I don't know either," Yuri sighed. 

"We're in another anime!" Victor smiled.

"....What? I was taking a bath and when I opened my eyes everything was different. I ran out...who are all you people?" He was obviously in a panic. 

"I don't know but apparently you guys are just appearing here." she said and rubbed her head. 

Tohru skipped out. "We should probably get you some clothes." Yuuri stammered but nothing came out. "You can wear some of Kobayashi's clothes. You two have the same chest size."

"Hey!"

Tohru chuckled and pulled Yuuri to her room. 

"This is going to be fun," Victor said and smiled

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this was.  
> Tumblr: ultraprocrastinatingwriter


End file.
